


15 Minutes

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide by Hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Please call 1-800-273-8255 if you are feeling like you might harm yourself. YOU ARE NOT ALONE!Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“I’m worried about her,” Derek said to Spencer, knowing he was the closest to her. “She’s very withdrawn lately - only speaks enough to do our job.”

Spencer sighed deeply. “I know,” he said, “I’m worried about her too.” JJ, Emily and Penelope walked into the conference room, immediately knowing what they were talking about.

“Is there anything we can do?” Penelope asked, tears forming in her eyes.

JJ echoed Penelope’s concerns, just before Emily suggested something a little more intense. “Should we have an intervention? Tell her we’re worried about her?” she asked.

“We have to do something to get through to her,” Derek said, “Something to make her realize she isn’t alone.”

“In reality, I know she knows that,” Spencer said, pushing his hair back from his eyes, “but she’s been through so much in the past few months that nothing makes sense to her anymore.”

Within four months, Y/N had lost both her parents to sudden heart attacks, her grandmother to lung cancer and had been cheated on by the man she had been dating for the past four years.

“I think an intervention of some kind might help,” he said, thinking about how she might react. “I think she realizes she needs help, she just doesn’t know how to ask for it.”

Hotch walked into the room, knowing what was going on and was immediately on board. “Tomorrow?” he asked, figuring it needed to happen sooner rather than later.

“Yea,” Spencer said, watching as Y/N shrugged her coat on and made her way to the elevator, her eyes shiny with tears. “I think I’m gonna go over tonight though, see if I can make an excuse for her to come out tomorrow.”

—————–

Just fifteen minutes after Y/N had left this office, Spencer had driven after her. He had a key to her apartment; they hung out outside of the office nearly all the time, even in recent weeks. But instead of doing anything at all, he’d just sat there and allowed her to be silent.

As he made his way up the stairs, he put the key in the door, fulling expecting Y/N to be sprawled out on the couch with a pint of ice cream - it was a Friday night tradition even before she started feeling depressed. However, instead of Y/N on the couch, it was empty. He looked around, but she hadn’t even left her go bag at the door, which she normally did.

Spencer made his way up to the kitchen counter, finding a sheet of paper with delicate script on it.

\----

To Whomever Finds Me,

I’m sorry you were the one to find me. If I’m right, it’ll probably be Spencer, so Spencer…I’m so sorry. But I can’t go on the way I am. My parents are gone. My grandmother is gone. I’ve wasted the past four years of my life with a man I didn’t really know. I have work and you guys - the ones I’ve been privileged enough to call my friends. You are all more than I deserve and I hope that my death isn’t too scarring for - that’s not my intent. I just don’t want to live like this anymore. Thank you for loving me more than I ever deserved - just know that none of this was your fault.

Love,

Y/N

\----

In the split second it has taken him to read the note, his heart had sunk and he’d run faster than he’d ever thought possible, making it to Y/N’s bedroom door just in time to see her walk off the chair. “No!” he screamed, running under her to catch her and keep her from falling.

As soon as the belt had constricted around her neck, he could see that she didn’t want to die - at least not in that way. Her hands shot to the belt and attempted to dislodge it from her throat, but she was having a hard time doing it and Spencer was barely balancing her on his shoulder. With everything he had, every bit of strength he could muster, he balanced her while reaching into his pocket, grabbing the pocket knife he’d only started carrying recently. He sawed back and forth, breaking a sweat while cutting her from her restraints. “It’s gonna be okay,” he cried, feeling her fall to the bed as the belt gave way. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I’m sorry!” she sobbed. “I’m sorry, Spencer! I’m sorry!” A cry wrenched from her throat as she grasped her hand around her neck, realizing what she’d tried and almost succeeded in doing. Were it not for the fact that Spencer wanted to get her to go to an intervention tomorrow, she’d be dead right now.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” he cried, cradling her in his arms as she wept. “You are not alone. You’ll never be alone. It’s going to be okay.”

He wanted to take her to the hospital immediately, fearing a horrible injury from the attempt, but she was still silently, violently crying into his chest. Within minutes however, he heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs, realizing they belonged to Hotch and Morgan. Apparently, they’d had a bad feeling.

Spencer looked up to see them, staring in horror at the belt and at Y/N, wishing they had seen the signs sooner. Both knelt down next to Spencer, whispering to her that it was going to be okay.

“Give her to me,” Hotch said, lifting Y/N into his arms and carrying her down the stairs, Morgan and Spencer following behind.

“I almost didn’t come,” Spencer said, violently sobbing when Y/N was out of earshot, “I thought about texting her about tomorrow instead of coming over. She’d be dead.”

“It’s gonna be okay, kid,” he said, taking a crying Spencer into his arms. “She’s gonna be okay.”


End file.
